Reunion
by Mara2
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. It is time for the gang's 10th Hogwarts' reunion. Where is everyone now? Well, Please r/r, Mara
1. Default Chapter

REUNION : The Letter  
Disclaimer : These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the kids. This is mostly post-Hogwarts, except for the very beginning. It's the gang's tenth year reunion  


Hermione Granger sat in her dorm room, looking into the mirror. She sighed and pulled her hair up into an elegant bun, letting a couple of soft curls hand down. Parvati and Lavender walked into the room, their faces alternating between joy and sadness. They both sat down next to Hermione, and began to pin up their own hair. "Can you believe it? Seven years! Wow," Parvati finally said softly. Hermione and Lavender nodded. All three of them just sat there, thinking over the last seven years. Hermione remembered the time she had spent with Ron and Harry, her best friends. The times they laughed, the times they cried, all were floating through her head. ************************************************************** Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were sitting in the boys' dorm with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. All five boys were pulling on their graduation robes. "Wow, we're almost done," Ron whispers. All boys stopped for a moment to think, then continued getting ready. ************************************************************* Half an hour later, the seventh grade boys and girls met together in the Gryffindor common room, to loud cheering from the rest of Gryffindor house. Hermione finds Ron and Harry, and all three grin at each other. Graduation was just like muggle graduation. Professor Dumbledore said a small bit about each student, than handed the students their diplomas. Afterwards, there was a dance. "I can't believe I actually graduated," Neville said, awestruck. Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed. The night went by quickly, too quickly. When the clock struck 2:00, the students started to slowly walk upstairs. They were all in a daze. The next day at Platform 93/4, there was much laughter. But, soon sobs could be heard, along with woeful goodbyes. "Promise to keep in touch," Ron told Neville, giving him a head. "You, too," Ron told Dean and Seamus. The goodbyes took a long time, but eventually, everyone parted their own ways. ******************************************************************** Ginny Potter wakes her sleeping husband up. He glances up and smiles at his beautiful wife. Ginny has grown into a gorgeous woman. "Harry, look what came in the mail," Ginny says, handing a piece of parchment to Harry. Harry takes it and reads : 

_ Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Your tenth year reunion is coming up. We would like for you to attend. The event will be held the day after Hogwarts is let out for the summer, but you are welcome to come the night before. Festivities will be planned, along with the end-of-the-year feast, of course. Pleas R.S.V.P. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall _

"Daddy, what are you reading?" Asks a little girl of about 6. She has bright red hair, and green eyes. She is small for her age, and extremely skinny. "My tenth year Hogwarts reunion," Harry tells the girl as another boy and girl appear. The girl looks about 4, and the boy 3. Both have dark hair like their father, but they have their mother's eyes. "Daddy, are we going?" Asks the younger girl. "Yes, I think so," Harry replies, yawning. The boy climbs into his father's lap and Harry puts his arms around him. "James, leave your father alone," Ginny tells the only child that they have decided to name after someone. "He's okay, Ginny," Harry says, grinning at his son, who is fast asleep. "Well, okay. Morgan, Rachel, why don't you go upstairs and play with your new dolls," Ginny tells the girls. Six-year-old Caroline, and four year old Bria jump at the opportunity to play dolls and race each other up the stairs. Harry looks at his wife as to say "they're your children," and chuckles. **************************************************************** "Hanna, stop playing with your food," Lavender tells her four year old daughter. "Daddy said I didn't have to use a fork with French fries," Hanna persists. Hanna is tall for her each, with dark hair and freckles. Lavender throws a look at her husband across the table. Ron holds up his hands in protest. "Look, look, an owl," Hanna says excitedly, pointing to the window. The owl lands in the middle of the dinner table and Ron takes the letter that he's offering. Ron thanks the owl and it flies away. "What does it say?" Lavender asks her husband as she puts her fingers on her swollen stomach. They are expecting a baby in three months, so Lavender has become quite big. "Our tenth year reunion is coming in June. Can you believe it?" Ron asks her, amazed at how fast ten years can go. "Wow," Lavender says, amazed. Hanna jumps up and down in her chair. "Mommy, daddy, are we going to Hogwarts? Please, please say we are." "Stop jumping," Ron tells her, laughing. "Are we? Are we?" Hanna persists. It's her mother's turn to laugh. "Yes, Hanna, we're going to Hogwarts." ************************************************************** "Stop it, Matty." Matty, short for Matthias, looks up at his older sister. His eyes look at her indignantly. He looks at his older brother for help. But, like usual, his brother is siding with his twin sister. The older twins always seem to stick together, which seems completely unfair to him. "Do what Athena says, put down the owl," his older brother tells him. "Here, let me see the letter," Athena says. She pulls her hair away from her neck. Her soft brown curls contrast greatly with her brothers' silver-blond tufts of hair. Matty reluctantly hands the letter to his sister. Both boys read over her shoulder : 

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Your tenth year reunion is coming up. We would like for you to attend. The event will be held the day after Hogwarts is let out for the summer, but you are welcome to come the night before. Festivities will be planned, along with the end-of-the-year feast, of course. Pleas R.S.V.P. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall _

Matty looks up from the parchment. "Wow, it's mommy and daddy's tenth year reunion, they must be really old!" The older boy punches him softly, his brown eyes filled with laughter. "No, silly. Mom and Dad were eighteen when they graduated, so they're only twenty-eight." "Oh. Still, Indy, don't you think that's kind of old?" Matty asks. Indy, short for Indiana, laughs again. "Maybe for a five year old, but not for nine year olds like me and Athena." Matty nods, apparently accepting his brother's words. "Shh," Athena says as she hears a noise in the driveway. Ten years ago, cars had been allowed in the wizarding world. "Dad's home!" Matty says in excitement. He jumps up and races his siblings to the door. "Whoa, whoa," Draco says as his three children almost bowl him over on the front porch. Draco gives Athena and Indy both a kiss on the forehead and then picks up Matty. He swings him around, making him laugh. "Daddy," Matty starts to protest. "Okay, son, I'll put you down," Draco says, the laughter in his gray eyes matching that of the laughter in his son's gray eyes. People always say that little Matty looks extremely like his father, except for the baby face that Matty has. The three children lead their father inside and Athena secretly places the letter on the table, hoping that Draco won't notice that it's been opened. "What's this?" Draco asks his children suspiciously. "Oh, just something that came with an owl earlier today," Indy says casually. "It's looks like little hands have already opened it," Draco says. "Well . . . the owl was really pretty . . ." "The ink was green . . . " "It came at a weird hour . . ." Draco listens carefully to his children's excuses then chuckles to himself. He opens the letter and reads it for himself. When he finishes, he looks up into Matty's excited face. "So, Dad, can we go?" He asks hopefully. "We'll have to talk to your mother, but I can't see why not," Draco replies. At this, all three children start to whoop and jump around in excitement. They've all heard so much about Hogwarts, but have never been there. Draco supervises the children with their homework for the next couple hours. All three go to a wizarding elementary school, and even five year old Matty has tons of homework. Finally, Indy looks up and sees another car enter the driveway. "Yes, Mom's home!" He exclaims and all three kids pretend to be busily doing their work. "My, my, aren't you three being nice and productive today," their mother says as she walks in the door and finds the three quietly working. Draco gives her a kiss and plays with her soft curls for a moment. "Well, they have a reason today, Hermione." Hermione gives her husband a puzzled look. Draco just hands her the letter and she reads it. When she looks up, a huge grin is on her face. "So, can we go?" Athena asks, hopefully. "Yes, I think it will be good for you three to see Hogwarts. Plus, Draco, we get to meet all our old friends. I'm going to go see if Harry and Ron are going." The children whoop with joy as their parents head off towards the phone, which has also been used by wizards for the past ten years. 

** Thanks for reading this, now please review! I will post the second part soon. Thanks, Mara**


	2. The Trip

REUNION : THE TRIP  
Disclaimer : These are not my characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy this story, Mara   


"Mommy, mommy, when are we going?" Caroline asks her parents as they walk through the door. "Caroline, calm down and stop harassing us," Harry tells his excited daughter. Bria and James come tumbling into the room at this moment. "Daddy, we don't know what to pack," James and Bria tell him worriedly. Ginny laughs at their tiny worried faces. "Why don't you two go upstairs and I'll help you pack. Come on, Caroline, you have to pack too." Ginny and the younger kids leave the room, but Caroline stays back, waiting for her father to answer her question. He looks up and sighs. Sometimes, her stubbornness reminds him of one of his best friend, Hermione. "We're leaving at eight tomorrow morning to go to Kings' Cross Station. We're going to take the Hogwart's Express, and we are going to meet the Weasleys and the Malfoys," Harry tells her. Caroline nods. Harry stands up and guides Caroline up the stairs. He figures that he has better help his wife with the packing, since it sounds like a herd of elephants have taken over the house. *************************************************************** "Hanna, wake up," Ron says, nudging his daughter awake. Hanna turns away, towards the wall. Ron shakes her again and she turns to him, eyes sleepy and angry. "Daddy," she protests.< "Come on, we have to be at King's Cross Station in an hour." At his words, Hanna remembers that today they're going to Hogwarts. She jumps out of bed and rushes to get ready. "Did you get her up?" Lavender asks her husband as he comes down the stairs into the kitchen. Ron takes his wife in his arms and holds her as close as he can, considering her swollen belly. "Yeah, the minute I mentioned Hogwarts she was up and getting ready." "Good," Lavender says, resting her head on her love's shoulder. These moments of peace are rare, but Ron has been trying to make them happen more often. "Mom, Dad," Hanna yells as she runs down the stairs. She stops in the kitchen doorway. She makes a face and her parents. "Ewww!" Ron dips his love and kisses her passionately. When they part, Lavender and Ron both laugh at the look of disgust on their daughter's face. "Come on, let's get going," Ron says, disentangling himself from Lavender's arms and running to Hanna. He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He runs out the door, Hanna screaming and laughing at the same time. ******************************************************************* Indy and Matty drag their bag down the stairs, much to the announce of their mother. "Don't do that Matty, Indy. You'll take the paint off the walls," Hermione tells them from the bottom, scowling. Athena, pulling the bag that she and her mom are sharing, starts her way down the stairs at this moment. But, the bag is too heavy and she tumbles down, running into her brothers who are on the middle steps. The three land in a pile, laughing hysterically. "Be careful," Hermione starts to scold them. Her frown is vicious. Draco hears the racquet and rushes to the bottom of the steps. At the sight in front of him, he starts to join his children in laughing. "Draco!" Hermione scolds her husband. "What, my love? Loosen up a bit, I think this little trip back to Hogwarts is a good thing, you need to be reminded how to be young again," Draco tells his wife. At Hermione's continued scowl, Draco pulls her into his arms and gives her a very passionate kiss. At first, Hermione tries to pull away, then she deepens the kiss. It is like the ones they used to share on dark nights when they were at school. "Mom! Dad!" Indy yells to his parents from the yard. Draco pulls away, and Hermione grins at him. "Thank you, my love." "Your welcome," Draco says, offering her his arm. They walk out the front door to see their children lifting the three heavy bags into their car. Hermione and Draco smile at the three little one's they've created. ****************************************************************** "We're almost there," Caroline announces, pointing to London in the distance. "Where?" James asks, looking out at the surrounding countryside. "No, stupid, in front of us, not to the sides," Caroline tells him, exasperated. "Caroline," Harry warns his oldest daughter from the front. Ginny leans over and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it. Harry smiles and squeezes Ginny's hand back. They stay that way until they reach King's Cross. "Wow," Bria breathes. Caroline sits there, speechless, looking at the huge station. Ginny laughs as she helps James out of the car. "It's actually happened. Caroline is speechless," Ginny tells her husband. "Mommy, mommy," James says, tugging at his mother's robes. "James, stop it. What?" Ginny asks him. She looks to where he's pointing and sees Draco and Hermione in the distance. "Come on, lets go meet up with Hermione and Draco," Harry tells his family as he finishes loading their luggage onto a cart. "Can I push?" Caroline asks her father. Harry nods to her, and they start towards the door. ******************************************************************* "Draco Malfoy," Draco tells the lady after they go through the wall into Platform 9 and ¾. Draco laughs as he sees his children's excited faces at falling through a wall. "Hermione Granger Malfoy," Hermione tells the lady. The lady nods and Draco pulls Hermione to the other side of the table, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let them do it. It's good practice," he whispers to his wife, nodding to the three children. "Athena Malfoy," the brown-haired, blue-eyed, nine year old tells the lady. "Indiana Malfoy," the blond-haired, brown-eyes, nine year old boy tells the check-in lady. Matty looks up at his brother and sister and they nod. The blond-haired five-year-old looks back at the table, nervousness in his gray eyes. "Matthias Malfoy," he finally gets out, and quickly joins his parents and siblings on the other side of the table. At this moment, Harry and his family cross the barrier and he and Ginny wave franticly at Hermione and Draco. They wave back, and wait impatiently as the Potters go through the check-in process. The redheaded six-year-old looks at the table. "Caroline Potter," she tells the lady, her green eyes sparkling. Caroline waits as her four-year-old sister tells the lady her name. "Bria Potter," the dark haired little girl tells the lady, then sighs in relief. Harry nods to his dark-haired three-year- old. "James Potter," James says quickly, then joins his sisters. "Ginny and Harry Potter," Harry tells the lady. Hermione pulls out of Draco's arm and runs to Harry, giving him an enormous hug. Harry twirls her jokingly. Harry finally puts her down. "Hey Hermione," he tells her, his green eyes twinkling. "Hey yourself," she returns his glorious smile. The six children eye each other carefully. It's been two years since the families have met with their children, but the parents have met plenty of times. James walks to Harry's side, and Harry reaches down and ruffles his son's hair. James' hair is just as wild as Harry's. Harry introduces James to Hermione. "James, this is Hermione," Harry tells his son. Hermione smiles. "Hey James. Wow, Harry, he's grown to look even more like you then when he was a baby." "Daddy talks about you a lot," James says, making all four adults laugh heartily. "Harry, Hermione!" Harry and Hermione turn around to see Ron, Lavender, and Hanna striding towards them. Harry and Ron embrace, then Ron gives Hermione a hug. "It's been too long, Ron," Hermione tells him. They haven't seen each other in three years. Harry and Ron see each other all the time, since they're brothers-in-law. Hermione motions for Draco to bring their children over. "Matty, this is Hanna, you probably don't remember her. But, Athena, you and Indy do, right?" Athena and Indy nod as their little brother looks at Hanna. The tall four year old is almost as tall as Athena and Indy. "Lavender, how much longer do you have?" Hermione asks her friend, looking at her stomach. "Just another month," Lavender tells her friend. Draco notices his wife's longing look at Lavender's swollen belly. Draco wraps his arms around Hermione's waist and pulls her close, showing her that they will talk about it later. A whistle comes from the train. "We've better get on that train before it takes off," Harry says. Draco takes one arm away from Hermione's waist to take Matty's hand, put keeps the other one there protectively. Harry picks James up and holds him on his hip. Ron helps Lavender up the steps into an empty cabin. ******************************************************************* Draco looks around the cabin. It's nighttime, and the seven kids are playing on the floor. He shakes his head, amazed at the little lives that they have been able to produce. Harry's younger two look exactly like him, while the older one looks a lot like Ginny. Ron's little girl is a perfect mixture of both his parents, and Draco can already tell that she is going to be very pretty when she grows up. Draco turns his head to the couples in the cabin. Harry is watching the children play, with Ginny sleeping. Her head is in his lap. Harry has his hands in her hair. Draco turns his attention to Ron and Lavender, who are both fast asleep. He looks at Lavender's stomach, then down at his wife. Hermione looks so beautifully, lying with her head in Draco's lap. Her curls are spread on his knees. Draco's heart skips a beat, thinking of holding his children in his arms when they were younger. He remembers them falling asleep on the couch, and he would pick them up and put them to bed. Matty still does that occasionally, but not very often. Draco decides that he wouldn't mind to have another baby. They can afford to care for a fourth child. Plus, Draco can sense how much Hermione wants another child. 

** Thanks for reading this. Please, Please review! I hope you enjoyed this, Mara**


End file.
